


Perfect Pretty Boy

by Tigre_De_Biblioteca



Series: Proyecto Divine [1]
Category: Angeles - Fandom, Demônios - Fandom, Furry (Fandom), Furry - Fandom, Proyecto Divine, Romance - Fandom
Genre: Furry, Hell, Other, Sex, Trauma
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre_De_Biblioteca/pseuds/Tigre_De_Biblioteca
Summary: "¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a pagar por la perfección?" Preguntó ella con una voz dulce llena de falsa maternidad."Todo" respondió él, seguro de su decisión.A Boku no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, mientras tuviera asegurada la comida de mañana, una cama estable, y un poco de respeto por los demás habitantes del infierno. No; Él no deseaba el respeto de los demonios. Él deseaba ser un ídolo para ellos. Él quería pisotearlos y hacerlos pagar por todo el daño del pasado. Él necesitaba ser parte de la crema y nata del inframundo. Incluso si debía estar a las órdenes de la gran ramera, Sutue Glamour, lo haría con tal ser poderoso y amado. Formaría parte de su séquito y lo haría con la frente en alto, cueste lo que cueste.--------------Primer libro de la saga de Boku (Perteneciente al Proyecto Divine, cuyas autoras son @JustEcQc @Anonimatronica y @Tigre_De_Biblioteca)Historia con ilustraciones hechas por @Tigre_De_BibliotecaNo está permitida su copia o reproducción.Disfruten ^^
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Proyecto Divine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690909
Kudos: 1





	Perfect Pretty Boy

A todos los hombres que han sufrido abuso o violencia de algún tipo, pero lo han callado por la vergüenza o el miedo de lo que fueran a pensar los demás.

—Sutue, lo encontramos comiendo más de lo necesario - Dijo Dick mientras empujaba con fuerza a Boku, haciéndolo caer al suelo de rodillas. - Otra vez - Musitó con un tono de molestia en su voz, y es que era la quinta falta del inútil parásito a la estricta dieta que todo el séquito de Sutue debía seguir.

—¿Enserio? Cielos querido - Murmuró ella mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla. Boku tembló pensando en el tipo de castigo que le pondrían esta vez. - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, bichito? - Con ternura paso su dedo indice por la mejilla del parásito verde, que seguía temblando con impotencia. - No puedes seguir de esa manera, ¿no lo comprendes? Hay una cantidad de comida exacta que podemos comer, más de eso en nuestro cuerpo sería innecesario y solamente se convertiría en despreciable grasa extra - Dijo, enfatizando la severidad en sus palabras. - ¿Quieres tener peso extra en tu cuerpo? No lo creo, bichito

—P-prometo no volver a hacerlo - Balbuceó Boku, quien estaba bañado en el pánico que aquella mujer le causaba. - Solo tenía un poco de hambre, solo quería un bocado y ya - Su voz se quebró en un pequeño sollozo y unas pocas lágrimas de pavor se deslizaron por sus mejillas. - Pero juro que no lo haré más, no volveré a comer nada que no deba - Pegó su frente contra el piso e imploró por piedad como si aquella mujer fuera una diosa a punto de condenarlo.

—Shh, tranquilo bichito - Dijo ella en su susurro, mientras se agachaba a la altura del chico y le levantaba el rostro del suelo. - Esta bien, a todos nos sucede de vez en cuando que nos tentamos por un tentempié - Acarició la mejilla del parásito con dulzura y le besó la frente. - Así que, desde ahora, te daré un consejito - Boku abrió los ojos como platos mientras sonreía ampliamente, como si un enorme pecado se le hubiese sido perdonado.

Aquella mujer, que realmente era un demonio, le dijo a Boku con una ternura casi materna que algo que podía hacer en esos casos era comer cuanto quisiera, siempre y cuando vomitara lo ingerido. Ella le prometió que lo ayudaría a saber que cantidad debía dejar que su cuerpo procesara, y que cantidad necesitaba expulsar.

—Empecemos ahora - Dijo ella con una sonrisa que rayaba entre la amabilidad y la malicia. - Vomitaras ese asqueroso trozo de puerco que te tragaste a escondidas, ahora - Boku palideció, realmente no deseaba hacer aquello. - Dije ahora, Boku - La mirada de Sutue se volvió fría contra el parásito.

Boku tenía sus inseguridades, pero no le quedaba más de otra que cumplir. Dick a su lado, el demonio con una forma similar a de un lobo negro pero con cuernos azules, le pasó un balde de hojalata en que podría regurgitar los contenidos de su estómago. Boku lo tomó con manos temblorosas y el sudor se hizo presente en su rostro.

—Ahora - Repitió Sutue de forma tranquila pero firme. Ella no podía permitir que ningún miembro de su séquito tuviera aunque fuera un solo centímetro de piel sobrante.

En el infierno, ella era perfecta, y todos los que la seguían debían ser como ella o serían desechados, ese era el negocio de su prostíbulo. Y aunque Boku fuera apenas el nuevo recluta que llegó hace un mes, debían dejarle en claro los parámetros para ser perfecto. Incluso si el era un parásito y no un demonio. Finalmente, Boku tomó valor, metió uno de sus dedos hasta que llegara a tocar su garganta, y vomitó trozos de carne cruda sonrojada. El olor de lo expulsado era horrendo, y mareó un poco a Boku, quien estaba algo aturdido por la fuerza que tuvo que aplicar para regurgitar con éxito.

—Bien, ya temía que tuviera que ser yo misma quien te metiera el dedo en la garganta - Sutue le acarició la espalda al parásito mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de apoyo. - Tranquilo Boku, este camino a la perfección no es sencillo, pero créeme bichito, lo vale. - Boku asintió afirmando aquello que Sutue decía.

La verdad es que el parásito odiaba estar ahí, pero no se sentía con opciones. Era esto, ser un asesino, o enfrentarse a un enorme calvario al que llamaban "la pobreza del infierno" donde cada demonio hacía lo que podía para sobrevivir y sobresalir con la esperanza de algún día dejar de comer de la basura. Él no quería que dormir en una habitación en la cual podía tocar las paredes extendiendo los brazos solamente. Él quería más. Él quería comodidad y buena vida tanto para él como para su hermano del alma, Morris, su compañero de habitación (porque si no bastara con el hecho de lo pequeño de las piezas del infierno, la mayoría se compartían entre dos o cuatro personas.).

Cuando a Boku le dijeron que el precio por esa comodidad no era nada más que el de ser sexy y posar en pantaloncillos apretados, dijo "Joder, denme una botella de tequila y mis pantaloncillos apretados". Realmente no le gustaba la idea, pero era eso o ser un asesino, y aunque la idea le tentaba, él realmente no deseaba derramar sangre. Fue gracias a su enorme deseo para salir de la miseria y sacar a su hermano de esta igualmente que se unió sin rechistar a los seguidores de Sutue; la que conocen como "La Gran Ramera". Sin dudar, Sutue lo aceptó pues lo veía con un gran potencial, más que nada por ser un parásito.

Ella quería ser la primera y única demonio de clase alta en todo el averno que tuviera en su séquito a un parásito. Una especie tan poderosa y única en su poder, para ella era un sueño realidad. Boku no sospechaba aún de su futuro. Lo único que veía era la oportunidad para finalmente salir de la miseria. Sabía que costaría algunos sacrificios, pues su cuerpo aún no era lo suficientemente perfecto para ser presentado ante el público. Él sabía que habrían castigos severos por cada error, pero estaba dispuesto por tener una vida más cómoda. Si Boku hubiera sabido, si el pequeño parásito con la apariencia de un insecto lo hubiera visto antes, el futuro lleno de dolor al que sus acciones lo llevarían. Si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio, ténganlo por seguro que él hubiera bañado a Sutue con su propio vomito en ese mismo instante.

"No puedes tener fallas, Debes ser perfecto, Vas a ser hermoso, y te gustará"

\-----------------------------------------------

Hey! Un mensaje de la escritora rápido. Esta historia también puede ser encontrada en wattpad en mi perfil. Si leen la historia desde wattpad, puede que la encuentren mas divertida ya que esta cuenta con elementos audiovisuales hechos por una servidora.

Esto solo es mi el prologo, pero poco a poco seguiré subiendo contenido aquí. Sin embargo, en wattpad ya hay por lo menos 11 capítulos escritos y completos, así que recomiendo mucho que lean desde allá también, y si se pasan por allí, no se olviden de votar y comentar uwu. También pueden visitar la cuenta oficial del Proyecto Divine para descubrir un poco mas, no solo de Perfec Pretty Boy, pero del universo en que Boku y muchos otros mas personajes viven.

Eso es todo, hasta la próxima tigrillos!

<https://www.wattpad.com/user/Tigre_De_Biblioteca>

<https://www.wattpad.com/user/Proyecto_Divine>


End file.
